


We Build Our Wings On The Way Down

by Honeywhisker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Gen, Negotiations, War, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywhisker/pseuds/Honeywhisker
Summary: In Eos everyone had wings. They were said to be more than just a part of you, they were a part of a person's soul made manifest.





	1. Flying Without Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing this I had the revelation that there was no reason this needed to be a wingfic but then I also realized I'm the writer and can do whatever I want. So wingfic it is cause that's my shit.

Noctis had a seen a great deal of wings in his life. There were the prim wings of the Crownsguard and the flashy, colorful wings of the Kingsglaive. The council members all had large, dull wings while the service staff had small, fluttering wings. 

His father's wings were large and broad, perfect for the hard flying in the city. Noctis had spent many nights curled up in his dad's wings. They were pale brown with grey flecks and white primaries. They looked very regal when spread and Noctis saw sure he had never seen anything like them around the Citadel. His wings were the largest Noctis had seen so far with the closest being the Amicitia’s. 

Gladio’s wings were large as well, big and strong with rust and bright red feathers. He took pride in showing them off to anyone who showed interest. They were flashy and loud and in his opinion a perfect match for his Shield. 

His advisor had wings that were thin and long, made for gliding and coasting on the warm sea air. They almost reminded him of his father's, an ashy blond with brown barred feathers. 

Prompto’s wings were a mess of shades of yellow. Every feather seemed to be a different shade, giving him a fluffy look that only added to the chocobo allusions everyone made with the man. He had the shortest wings of them all but they were broad and perfect for soaring. 

Noctis’ own wings were slim, built for speed and tight navigation. They were the exact opposite of his father's. His own feathers were an inky black with a shining iridescent blue sheen in the right light. 

“The Niflheim delegation will arrive this evening. Everything is prepared but you are to meet your father in the main entry hall promptly at five o'clock to welcome them at which point everyone will retreat to a ceremonial dinner before retiring to your respective rooms,” Ignis recited as he walked Noctis from his rooms to start preparations for the treaty negotiations that would start in full swing tomorrow.

“Do we know what Niflheim plans to gain by offering this treaty? Last I checked they weren't exactly losing.” Noctis scowled at the idea, just saying it aloud left a bitter taste in his mouth but there was no denying that Lucis wasn't winning this war. With Niflheim’s Magitek machinery they were able to introduce a force fully armed with ranged weapons like guns. It beat out the Kingsglaive, even when they were armed with his father's magic. “Only good news is that they aren't exactly winning either. The wall at least stops their Magitek.”

Ignis ruffled his feathers in irritation and huffed. “Maybe they are as tired of this standstill as everyone else is. They have been unable to conquer Tenebrae due to the Oracle's influence but they were able to seize Accordo. We can only assume that it’s the residual magic from the Astrals in these areas that have led to the failure of their Magitek.”

“I read the briefing too, what I want to know is why now? What do they have to gain when they could wait us out?”

“Answers we hope to have by the end of this meeting. Now get going, the groomers will need some time to get those feathers in order,” Ignis pointedly ignored the scandalized look he received from Noctis for his observation before continuing. “Niflheim will be attentive to every detail to make sure it is up to their standards.”

“I've seen pictures of some of their delegates, how can they take any issues with my wings when they look half molted.”

“Because they see this treaty as them doing us a favour. If they feel slighted it could mean they withdraw their offer of peace. Unfortunately, this means we have to bear their egos as well.”

Noctis flared his own wings briefly as a show of discontent but nevertheless followed Ignis to get them cleaned and groomed. The feeling of foreign fingers running through his feathers wasn't horrible just uncomfortable. Usually grooming wings was done between friends, family, and lovers but sometimes it was necessary to let professionals do their jobs. 

After his wings were pristine and he was dressed in fresh pressed suit, he added the smaller version of his father's cape and crown. It was rare he had to dress so formally for council meetings but no matter how many times he work it, it never felt any less constricting. He carefully shifted his wings and settled with them under the soft cloth before Ignis nodded his approval and the left his private rooms to meet his father. Gladio was standing outside the door in his Crownsguard fatigues and readily fell into step beside Noctis as well. 

“Ready to meet our esteemed guests, Highness?”

Noctis rolled his eyes but resisted the urge to shove his Shield for the playful joking with his title. “But of course, Lord Amicitia. I look forward to the coming peace talks. With any luck we may have a solution by the time this is all over.”

Gladio hid his laugh behind a cough when Ignis turned to give them a scathing look. 

“If you've both finished, we are about to greet his Majesty in preparation for the coming of Niflheim. Please at least try to behave,” a slight dip of his own tawny feathers gave away how likely he thought that hope was but he lead them into the entry hall regardless. 

His father smiled as he entered, running a light hand down his back to sooth both nerves and his twitching wings. The familiar surge of his father's magic tingled through his feathers and up his spine. “Are we ready, son?”

“As I'll ever be.” 

Regis bowed his head and when he next looked towards the doors his father was gone and in its place was the King of Lucis. “Then let us greet our guests,” he offered his arm to Noctis who took it gingerly and together they stepped out the main entry to a blinding flash of cameras and the sounds of courtyard. Noctis had long grown used to the clamour of crowds looking to get his attention and kept his eyes trained forward with his public mask firmly in place. He would still admit, albeit privately, that he was glad to feel Gladio’s presence fall into step behind him. The slight ease of tension from his feathers shoulders and wings were also telling of his comfort as soon as Clarus shadowed him. 

The public didn't need to know, nor did their Niflheim guests, but Clarus had been planning with Cor how to best minimize any potential dangers. Kingsglaive were hidden almost anywhere they could be within warp distance and the Crownsguard were both in uniform and patrolling the crowd out of uniform. The plan was for nothing to go wrong but Lucis hadn't survived this long without a safety net.

Noctis had thought they were being over dramatic about the whole thing when Ignis dragged him to Cor’s study to go over all possible contingency plans. Now as the caravan for Emperor Aldercapt pulled into the courtyard, he wasn't so sure. Now he was just thankful for all those extra precautions.

He watched as Aldercapt’s chosen officials parade up the Citadel steps. Noctis knew each of them. With how Cor drilled him on each of their profiles he could probably recite their biographies in his sleep. 

Aldercapt himself headed the procession, dressed in Niflheim’s blank white with the typical gold and red accents. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Those eyes were focused sole on the Lucian royal family. He had simple wings, Noctis remembers from his briefings. They were silvery grey and almost never seen in use. Some had speculated that he was actually unable to even move them anymore.

Following closely behind were his two generals. Loqi Tummelt kept flicking his wings briefly, drawing attention to his golden feathers as he walked, the only one who looked excited to be there but Noctis suspects that's only because he can present with people who aren't sick of seeing his wings. His companion, Caligo Uldor, looks unimpressed beside him and confirms Noct's guess. He keeps his own grey wings firmly tucked away like the Emperor. 

Next was an older man, Verstael Besithia. He was taking everything in with calculating eyes and never seemed to wander far from Aldercapt. His wings were white and red, a stark contrast to the black bands on his primaries. 

The next person in their delegation was the one Noctis was most excited to meet. Regardless of her Niflheim leaning for now, it seemed Aranea was skilled in combat and if what Cor had managed to find out about her was true, she used to be about mercenary. Like Loqi, she wasn't afraid to show her wings. They were small but built like Noct's. Deep red plumage and ink designs on them she must get done after every molt. 

The last one to climb the steps to greet the Lucian party was the one Noctis remembers most from the pictures the Kingsglaive had retrieved. Dressed in too much clothing for a summer day and with wings that might have once been white but we're now a dull grey, Noctis doesn't think he'll be able to forget Ardyn Izunia any time soon. He almost wants to feel bad for the Chancellor but the grin he sports is enough warning to not waste his time. He'd seen plenty of nobles look the same at his father when they thought they had one up on him. Noct had never liked those people much and those past experiences told him he probably wouldn't like this man much either.

Noctis greeted them with all the poise and grace he had been born and bred for. The cameras still flashing like crazy while the crowd cheered at the peaceful reception. They all made their way into the Citadel and as they did Noctis was able to mingle more freely with his own retinue and that of his father. He had done what had needed to be done. Now he was content to sit back and watch the proceedings. He had no interest in being around Aldercapt and his cronies any longer than he had too. The only one he had any intention of talking to was Highwind. 

As they walked though, Noctis stayed close to Ignis and felt Gladio at his back. He was content to join Ignis in reading the room as they made their washy to the formal dining room they would take supper at. Noct watched as his father and Aldercapt walked down the halls of the Citadel making idle small talk about the art lining the walls. Clarus was glaring at the Emperor and in return Uldor was glaring at the Shield. Aranea was talking to Loqi while Verstael trailed behind Aldercapt like a lost puppy. Cor brought up the rear, keeping an eye on Ardyn.

“His Majesty truly has an eye for the arts. These paintings are remarkable, wouldn't you agree, Highness?” It wasn't wrong for Ardyn to talk to him, especially considering they were trying to foster some form of peace, but Noctis had made it as clear as they had that he had no intention of interaction beyond what was necessary for this treaty to be ratified.

“Most are commissioned from local artists, the portraits being the only ones we call in an official painter for. The landscapes are a personal favorite of mine,” his general response would hopefully give Izunia the hint he needed to leave him alone. 

“Really? I've always found landscapes to be rather dull myself but that might just be the landscapes of Niflheim rather than the art form itself. There's rarely anything to paint that wouldn't just be a horrendous mess of similar colors.”

Noct wanted to just walk away and thanked every Astral that they were close to dinner and with that, him being seated far away from anyone from Niflheim. “The lands around Lucis are quite varied. It can all make an interesting contrast. I can't imagine the lands around Niflheim are just as beautiful.”

The man walked closer, almost getting into Noct’s personal space. He could feel then tension from Ignis and Gladio as Ardyn kept talking. “There's many forms of beauty. The deserts of Niflheim are no exception, but they pale when compared to the beauty of Lucis.”

Noctis stiffened and if it hadn't been for years of dealing with people trying to earn his attention he would have stumbled. Instead he schooled his expression into one of disinterest that had worn so many times as the Prince. “Maybe once this war is over you'll have a chance to see some of them.”

Ardyn laughed softly, “I sincerely hope I will, little king.” Noctis watched him walk away and tried to focus on his fallen feathers and not what he had just said to him. He refused to believe the Chancellor of Niflheim was flirting with him. 

Regis announced their arrival at the dining hall and they all split off to the respective ends of the table. His dad took one side and Noctis dutifully took the chair on his right side, having to resist the groan when Ardyn took the same spot next the Emperor.

He barely listened as his father made some toast, likely to peace and upcoming cooperation. Instead he was focused on getting through this dinner. Everyone made polite small talk as they dinner went on, everyone seemingly the picture of contented allies while Noct had to actually focus on not flaring his wings every time Izunia looked at him. 

The dinner was over quickly enough, the awkward feeling only seeming to bother Noctis. Everyone else finished easily and retired for the night. As he was getting up, after pushing in his chair he heard Izunia call out over the rest of the dull chatter. 

“Forgive the mess these feather caused, it seems molting just never picks a convenient time to present, does it.”

Noct looked over against his better judgment and saw the man trying to arrange his wings into something more presentable but failing when more feathers floated gently to the floor.

“Quite alright, Chancellor. We are all versed in molting. I can't be sure about yourself, but I personally molt twice a year. It can be a challenge for sure. We will take care of it.”

“Thank you for your understanding, Majesty.” 

“Of course, as I said we all have to go through it, please don't worry about it.”

Izunia smiled and bowed deeply as the party from Niflheim were led to their rooms for the night. Noctis glared at the man's back and looked over to where he had been sitting. There were feathers on the ground around the chair and he could even see what might be a few drops of blood.

“It seems he's having a hard molt. Might be the traveling, the stress, causing it.” 

“Anything we can do to help? We probably shouldn't just let him suffer through while he stays with us. Gods forbid we give them something to complain about.”

“I'll talk to your father, see what he wants us to do, if anything at all. Regardless of his decision, you will not be going near him alone. Gladio and I heard how he talked to you.”

Noctis blushed just at the thought. Now that he wasn't in front of the Niff who was trying to flirt he could be more open about how embarrassed it made him. He even gave in and finally flared his wings. “At least I know I'm not crazy. I thought I might have been the only one.”

“No, we all heard him. No one took kindly to the idea. Gladio will be with you most everywhere already acting in his official capacity as your Shield. When he is not with you, I can accompany you in his place.” 

“Cor heard him, princess. You know what that means. Your dad will hear about it. This is just preemptive because you know he'll want some kind of protection on you.”

“I don't think that level of babysitting is really necessary. He's a creep but there are plenty of Lucians who have said worse to me. Plus it's not like he can do anything to me with the treaty on the line.”

“You say that but just earlier you wanted to know why they were here. It's possible they are here just to get close to you and your father. You have to be on guard,” Ignis steered him away from the fallen feathers and started him towards his personal rooms. His father had left with Niflheim’s group, leaving just him and his friends. 

“If they wanted to try something they could have as soon as the doors closed. Would they wait this long just to try something that might not work to begin with?” He pulled off his crown and cape and stretched his wings along with his shoulders. “Besides it wouldn't be the first time they tried to kill me.”

Gladio and Ignis both stopped in their tracks and stares at him. “Probably not the best idea to use that argument. We don't care for it and I doubt your father will either, Highness.”

“Once was enough, trust me. Though comparatively, as weird as he is, I'd still take the Niffs over the demon. I'm grateful every day that Gladio started me flying earlier. If that thing had got to me before dad had arrived I probably wouldn't be here for you to fuss over.”

Ignis opened the doors to Noct's room and let him enter first. “Exactly. Not to mention the years it took off our collective lives. Let's not repeat such a close call.” 

Noctis waved off their worry but knew they had a point. If he hadn't been able to fly so young that demon would have killed him. He was prepared then and he would be prepared here too. No reason to let Niflheim get one up on them when they were so close to peace.


	2. Pinions and Playmates

The morning wakes him up with too much energy. On days like this he needs to fly. The energy it burns to work his wings was usually better than trying to beat Gladiolus into the ground, though Gladio would argue that the later was more productive. 

He pushes himself out of bed and could feel the erratic twitch of his feathers. This needs to be dealt with before he would be able to focus on anything else. It just annoys him too much. To help ease some of the tension he quickly strips and steps into an almost lukewarm shower. He quickly washes himself down while making sure to keep his wings tucked tight. He had too much flight energy to wait for them to dry. 

Once he is done with his shower, he dries off and dresses in some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt in the off chance he would have to fight someone to work off this high. He doubts there was anyone who would object to his using the flight grounds but if they were already in use he wasn't going to push someone else out just to get what he wanted.

It was still early, at least for him, so he heads down to the gardens on the way to the flight hall. There he stops to snag a peach from one of the many fruit trees growing in the gardens. Vegetables were just the worst things, he could never seem to find the flavor everyone insists they had, instead just feeling like he was eating the color green. Fruit, by comparison, was sweet and tasty. He also likes that it gives him enough sugar and energy to work his flights into something more than just flapping his wings. 

Arriving to find the training grounds empty he quickly reaches into the armiger and mentally sorted through the various weapons and general supplies he stores in there until he found his small training daggers. He takes a moment to judge the distance before he throws a dagger at the tallest column of the flight grounds.

He follows the blade as it cuts up towards the apex and then warps after it, quickly flaring out his wings to stop the forward momentum. He lands perfectly on the top and allows a small smile at his success. He has been trying to gain more distance on his warping and it looks like it's starting to pay off. Taking in his other perspective landing spots, he tosses his other dagger at a lower point behind him while summoning the other before he lets his magic pull him away. He spends the next hour throwing his daggers randomly to practice his reflexes and to push stasis. 

He was just beginning to feel the static dancing along his fingertips when the doors to the flight grounds opens. Noctis banishes his daggers and prepares to glide down to leave the room to whoever next had need of it but before he could do more than twitch a feather, he recognizes the people walking in. They were likely not here to train. 

“Is this another training room? By the Six, with this much preparation how have they not won this damn war yet?”

“You say that but Lucis actually has to train their people. They don't just send hordes of Magitek out on the field after basic programming.”

“But their use of the Kingsglaive gives them the advantage of flight. It should be easy for them to win when they can fly on top of having Lucian magic. Why train when you could just blow through the offense.”

Aranea sighs in a way that almost reminds Noctis of Ignis before catching his eye. She winks at him, and Noctis dips his head in response. Was she not going to tell Loqi they weren't alone? “Do you ever do anything but complain, Tummelt?” She makes her way over to the set of columns Noctis was perching on and turns to her companion with wings flared. “Let's see if all that time commanding machines has left your wings as slow as your tongue.” 

“What, you want to use one of their training rooms? No way, we have no idea what they could have hidden around for their “training” and we can't use magic if we need a quick save.”

“Would it make you feel better if I could convince someone who knows the course to fly with us,” she asks condescendingly. She doesn't mention that she already knows who it would be.

“One of their brutish Glaives or some other Lucian only indulging us? Absolutely not. Gods forbid we walk into Leonis again.”

“I was thinking someone a little higher than a Glaive and a little younger than your hate-crush.”

“And who would that be? Who have you convinced to join us? I don't exactly see anyone busting down the doors to greet us.”

She rolls her eyes at her friend, pointing upward. “Really we should be greeting him. He was here first after all.”

Noctis gives a small smile and greets them with a small wave. He laughs when Loqi curses and jumps back from the cluster of pillars as though Noctis had thrown fire at him. 

“Good morning, Prince Noctis,” Loqi calls up to him. 

“And to you, Commander. I heard there was going to be some flight training happening. If you are agreeable,” he silently thanks Ignis for all his boring lessons on refinement and manners. Wouldn't do to make an ass out of himself just yet.

“You'll have to forgive me, Highness. I don't think flying is the best idea.”

Noctis tried not to be too disappointed. They were technically still the enemy even if they were trying to come to. Middle ground. Gladio would scold him for being too soft but Noctis had kind of wanted to get to know them. Aranea, at the least. She was supposed to be amazing on a battlefield and with a similar wing type he could probably learn something by just watching her fly. 

Aranea none too subtly, nor gently, elbowed Loqi. “We would love to do some flying, is that right Loqi,” the last comment she almost snarls at her companion. With a blank nod, Loqi agrees as well. 

“That's great!” Noctis quickly tosses a dagger down by the two and follows it with a shower of Soul Shards and the sounds of breaking glass. “We could just do some flying to stretch the feathers, since you don't know the course yet.” 

“Saying it like that makes it sound like you want us to stick around, Highness,” Aranea teases as she gives a few experimental strokes of her wings. Working with dead air is never easy but it comes more naturally to her then Loqi who is still staring at the Prince like he's never seen a Kingsglaive in action.

“I wouldn't say I'm opposed to the idea. If anything it would mean some peace between us. But I'll admit I have a personal investment in seeing you fly. We have very similar wing shape. I look forward to seeing what you do with it. From what I hear I can only assume good things.”

“And I'm just an add on to your little adventure?” Loqi questions harshly from where he still stands. His wings flare up irritation and he stalks forward to the flight training grounds. “Aranea isn't the only one here with an impressive flight record.”

“I've never heard of your flying skills but that's likely due to the war. Well, now you can show me in person.” Noctis fans out his own feathers, in doing so becomes acutely aware of how out of place some were. He decides to groom them after this session. He takes a running leap to help get some air under his wings before working the dead air to turn and call the others up. 

“Ah, so this is where you all disappeared too. We were looking for you two. I apologize your Highness, I was sent to fetch our missing members. You'll have to excuse them.”

Noct let himself land softly, “Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from official business. Maybe some other time we can fly.” He tries not to sound too petulant but this Ardyn was really weird and seems intent on ruining his day. 

Aranea and Loqi both regard their Chancellor with something in their eyes. They don't seem to trust the other man which he thinks is odd considering they were all from Niflheim. But then again one thing Cor has found out about the Niffs it was they don't seem have a lot of loyalty between them to begin with. 

“I should go get ready as well then. I know there's some press conferences today that are going on. You all should attend to Emperor Aldercapt.”

“Until then Prince Noctis,” Loqi bows stiffly and follows Aranea out of the room. They left Ardyn and the older man seems in no hurry to follow them. 

Noct glances at the Chancellor, eager to be on his own way but not wanting to be rude. “You'll be left behind if you stay much longer.”

“They have no need of me, the Emperor only calls for his commanders,” Ardyn rustles his wings and again feathers fall to the floor. He doesn't seem particularly bothered by it.

“Then you'll have to excuse me as well. I need to get ready to meet my father. The training grounds are yours if you would like to stretch your own wings.” 

Ardyn smiles and there's a distant look in his eyes. “I cannot fly, I'm afraid. I'll have no use for the grounds. I was simply seeking the company.”

Noctis ignored the comment likely geared his way. “The molting shouldn't prevent flight.” Curiosity getting the better of him despite the warnings to stay away from the other. 

“Oh it's not a normal molt, little king,” Ardyn laughs softly and steps closer to Noctis. “my wings have been this way for many, many years.”

Noct takes a step back for each that Ardyn takes forward. “Why do your wings look like that, then? If you're not molting,” and Noctis tries to make it sound stronger than he feels but even now alone with Ardyn he feels uncomfortable. It was like something was off about the man in front of him. Something that makes every instinct he has sit up and take notice. Noct has to consciously stop himself from flaring his wings in defense of a threat that hasn't been realized yet. 

“Bold of you to ask, Highness. Many others have just avoided the topic entirely. Interesting how an enemy seems to care more for my health than my own comrades.”

“We aren't enemies anymore. Not really, not thanks to this treaty. Why did you do that, by the way? Niflheim wasn't losing the war.”

Ardyn slowly spreads his wings and they seem to stretch forever. The feathers were missing in patches and dried blood cakes the ones that remain. Any skin seen beneath looks red and painful. The man was already taller than Noctis but with the added height of his wings he seems to dwarf him. 

Noct finally runs out of space to retreat from and stares at Ardyn as the man stalks closer.

“You ask why a treaty is offered and people's lives on both sides spared? It was not the intent but rather a side effect. The main reason is simple, little king. We were just tired of waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just mucking about in my self indulging wing verse don't mind me

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse I'm basically playing with the idea that Noctis was never injured by the Maralith, never went to Tenebrae, and it was never attacked. Niflheim tried but they were as successful as they were in canon. I might play around with this idea in a more canon verse sometime but for now nah.


End file.
